1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program which can be suitably applied where image synthesis, for example, by three-dimensional computer graphics is handled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A synthesis technique for synthesizing, for example, CG (Computer Graphics) images is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-369076, 2002-13874, 2002-83316, 2005-251161 and 2009-187586.
According to the synthesis technique, CG images of, for example, an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) format obtained, for example, by rendering a plurality of CG materials produced by a CG producer are retained into a server in advance. Then, that one of the plural CG images retained in the server which is selected by a selection operation of a user is synthesized with a synthesis object image determined as an object of the synthesis such as, for example, an image obtained by imaging an announcer by means of a camera in a studio.